


In The Treehouse

by mxPerditus



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, idk - Freeform, mutual pining kinda, robbie wants to seduce sportacus and sporto is ok with that //wink wink//
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxPerditus/pseuds/mxPerditus
Summary: Robbie has a plan to trap Sportacus in his treehouse so he doesn't help the kids with the competition. Based on the episode, "My Treehouse" from Season 1Also let's pretend Robbie was actually able to build a proper treehouse in that time because let's face it, he totally could. He builds things all the time and he's a geniusUpdate: I fixed a few errors and added a little bit to the end! I hope the ending doesn't seem as abrupt as before, haha( I marked it as Mature just to be safe / in case I decide to do a second part but there isn't anything besides kissing. )





	In The Treehouse

“Oh Sportacuuus!”

 

He lands beside Robbie seemingly out of nowhere. “Hi Robbie!”

 

“Wahh!!” Robbie flails, then uncovers his face after a moment, nose twitching. “That was quick.”

 

“Yes. I try to come when I’m called,” Sportacus says, smiling.

 

_Oh really?_

 

“Well, um, I was wondering if you would go into the treehouse for a moment,” Robbie says quickly and Sportacus raises his brows slowly, watching Robbie with curiosity. “I need someone to inspect it! Y’know, to see if it’s good enough for the contest?”

 

Sportacus looks up. The treehouse looks fantastic, actually. He’s surprised at how well built it appears from outside. It even has a little ladder leading up to the entrance.

 

Sportacus looks pensive for a moment before turning and smiling as bright as ever. “Sure, Robbie! Can I?”He asks, gesturing to the ladder.

 

Robbie nods enthusiastically.

 

As Sportacus scales the ladder up to the treehouse, Robbie cackles to himself. _He’ll never suspect it._

 

Sportacus climbs slowly, admiring how the interior comes into view as he enters. It’s roomier than he thought it’d be and it’s decorated plainly, with a furry orange rug and a few picture frames on the wall. Sportacus pulls off a flip, landing in the center of the treehouse and puts his fists on his hips. He turns around when he hears someone entering the treehouse behind him.

 

Sportacus notices Robbie lock the hatch after shutting it with his foot. “Robbie?” he asks. The man in question turns slowly, a carefully crafted look of innocence on his face.

 

“So, Sportacus,” Robbie says slowly in his typical villainous tone, “you’ll be the one helping the kids with their treehouses?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Sportacus says, shrugging. “I’m supposed to help everyone with their treehouses for the competition.”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that... after all, I _am_ the villain.” His slow steps toward Sportacus slowly back Sportacus closer to the middle. Then Robbie stops. “Nobody will find you up here. Looks like you’ll be trapped in this little treehouse... _forever.”_

 

Robbie is pleased with the surprise on Sportacus’ face. " _Gotcha,_ " he says and pounces forward.

 

Sportacus yelps as he hits the ground surprisingly hard - he didn’t know Robbie had so much weight to him! He leans forward, trying to push Robbie off of him but Robbie is pressed hard against him, his arms trapping Sportacus’ on either side of him.

 

Sportacus gasps as Robbie leans in, lips almost against his mouth as he utters, “Good luck escaping.” He tries his squirm out but Robbie’s weight holds steady above him.

 

Robbie feels successful; for once, he has the upper hand! What a surprise this must be to the poor hero!

 

... Except Sportacus doesn’t look very surprised. In fact, Sportacus doesn’t look at all surprised. He almost looks smug.

 

“Sportacus?” He says meekly before he can help himself and Sportacus smiles teasingly.

 

“What were you saying before, Robbie? Something about me being trapped here ‘forever’?” His accent is thicker than usual.

 

A hand trails up Robbie’s side, making Robbie stutter. “Yes, um, I said... that...” Sportacus leans up, eyes closing a fraction.

 

“You’re so evil, Robbie.”

 

“I am,” Robbie says, giggling when a second hand joins the one on his side, brushing dangerously near his armpits. “Is th-that your plan to escape your restraints?” He struggles to keep his voice level.

 

“Maybe...” Sportacus purrs, dragging his fingertips up Robbie’s ribs, enjoying how he shivers above him, “I think I’ll see how strong they are.” He places his hands on Robbie’s shoulders, then down his arms, moving over Robbie’s biceps. “Ohh, these are strong...”

 

Robbie makes a soft choking sound, face becoming pink. “O-Oh, uh, really?”

 

“Mm.”

 

His arm winds around Robbie’s waist, anchoring his pelvis against him as he brings the other up to Robbie’s chest, trailing up into his hair, which makes Robbie sigh.

 

“Do you like that?” Sportacus grins, and from this angle, it gives him a few chins which makes Robbie want to giggle again. No, he’s a _villain_ and villains don’t giggle.

 

His thoughts are quickly scattered when Sportacus moves his hips just right and Robbie feels something graze against his hips, giving just enough sensation to make him suck in his breath.

 

Sportacus’ hand moves to Robbie’s nape, easing their mouths together and the first kiss tastes like heaven.

 

When Robbie pulls away, he feels lightheaded and giddy, then his world spins for a moment and he finds himself looking up at Sportacus’ pleased face against the backdrop of the treehouse’s ceiling. “Gotcha,” he says and leans in to steal a kiss from Robbie.

 

Robbie responds immediately, hands wrapping around him eagerly as they kiss again, and again.

 

Robbie’s trousers have gotten a little tighter since last he checked and Robbie feels a blush creep over his skin. “The kids will probably need you soon,” Robbie says, smoothing his hair back as he tries to catch his breath. Sportacus shakes his head, smiling.

 

He takes a moment to look over the man sprawled beneath him. He looks every bit as devious and handsome as ever, but something isn’t right. His breathing is still labored and it worries Sportacus a little. His brows knit with concern as he watches Robbie, his face red with exertion and eyes screwed shut.

 

“I’m fine, Sportaflop,” Robbie insists, waving off his concern when he notices the heavy silence.

 

“If they need me, they’ll call for me," Sportacus says, "Besides, I think _you_ need my help right now.” Sportacus lets his forehead rest against Robbie’s, slowing his own breaths to a steady rhythm. "Relax. Match your breathing with mine." Robbie doesn't protest; in fact, he does relax. Sportacus closes his eyes, enjoying the radiant warmth coming from Robbie.

 

They both remain still, listening to the quiet of the treehouse and resting against the floor until Robbie’s breathing is normal again.

 

"Better?" Sportacus asks, smiling at Robbie, who rolls his eyes at him but nods nonetheless. "I guess..."

 

Sportacus doesn't miss the somber tone of his voice or the way Robbie's shoulders are hunching in. "Well, there's a lot of time left until 5 o'clock," he says. Robbie glances at him, unsure of what he's indicating.

 

"And I do believe I'm still locked up here." Sportacus meets Robbie's eyes meaningfully. "For how long did you say I'd be trapped here?"

 

 _"Forever!"_ Robbie yells suddenly, arms thrown above his head. Sportacus chokes back a laugh, adding, "But how will I escape? I don't have any sportscandy!" He falls to the floor and puts a hand to his chest, which is way too dramatic for him but Robbie is loving every moment of it. "I guess I'll be stuck here until 5 o'clock sharp."

 

"That's right!" Robbie exclaims, throwing himself over Sportacus' form. "All according to my brilliant plan."

 

After that, Sportacus tries not to knock the wind out of Robbie’s lungs from kissing him too hard.

 

And Robbie makes sure to double his efforts to make Sportacus as breathless as possible.

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Sportacus totally could have pushed Robbie off of him, but what would be the fun in that?
> 
>  
> 
> ( I wanted to get this posted as soon as I could but let me know if you want a second chapter w/ more fluff, maybe smut, etc etc. )


End file.
